bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill Murray
Bill Murray was Army nurse who saved Dr John Watson's life in Afghanistan when they came under fire by insurgents and John was shot in the left shoulder. John's blog implies that they may have been friends before being deployed to Afghanistan. John appears to have lost touch after he was invalided, as he was unaware of Bill's marriage, but they met up for drinks in January 2010 after John's return to London. Blog comments In date order: A Study in Pink Blog entry: Pointless (15 December) :Hi John. I tried emailing you but it bounced back. How are things? I'm in London at the end of the month. Do you fancy meeting up? :Bill Murray 21 December 17:46 2009 Blog entry: Serial suicides (28 January) John said "Met up with Bill Murray. Not the film star. He was the nurse who saved my life when I was shot. He's got married." :Great to see you again, mate. And you should come down and meet the Mrs Just remember she's mine, Casanova! :Bill Murray 28 January 11:45 2010 :Oh yeah. The things he got up to before we went out to A. Dirty boy! :Bill Murray 28 January 17:56 Blog entry: A strange meeting :Mate, have you gone gay? :Bill Murray 29 January 20:31 :Not denying it then? :Bill Murray January 21:32 :I'm not gay. He might be. I don't know. It doesn't matter. :John Watson 29 January 21:42 :also (implying he knows Harry and the family situation well), Bill says to Harry, re Clara: :: Any word from her? :: Bill Murray 29 January 20:41 Blog entry: My new flatmate :What you on about? I saw something on the news. Was that you?! :Bill Murray 31 January 14:12 :When are we going to find out more?! :Bill Murray 06 February 19:46 Blog entry: A Study in Pink :That's amazing!! You deserve a medal! Another one!! :Bill Murray 07 February 15:14 The Blind Banker Blog entry: FYI :I'm not even going to ask! :Bill Murray 27 March 21:22 Blog entry: The Blind Banker Are you on drugs?! :Bill Murray 28 March 12:12 The Great Game Blog entry: Quick Update :Sorry to hear that. Drinks soon? :Bill Murray 02 May 10:11 A Scandal in Belgravia Blog entry: Hat-Man and Robin Fame at last, eh John? :Bill Murray 12 August 21:54 Blog entry: The Aluminium Crutch I think my brain just exploded :Bill Murray 03 September 10:12 Blog entry: Christmas You got plans for NYE mate? :Bill Murray 26 December 10:42 Blog entry: Actually, Happy New Year Mate, that's bonkers!! :Bill Murray 01 January 12:52 The Hounds of Baskerville Blog entry: The Hounds of Baskerville It sounds as if the dog's bark was worse than its bite! :Bill Murray 16 March 12:38 Surely this is just a shaggy dog story. :Bill Murray 16 March 13:47 The Reichenbach Fall Bill did not comment on the final two blog entries (nor did anyone else). Trivia In the original Sherlock Holmes stories by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a character named Murray was mentioned by narrator John Watson in this way: :The campaign brought honours and promotion to many, but for me it had nothing but misfortune and disaster. I was removed from my brigade and attached to the Berkshires, with whom I served at the fatal battle of Maiwand. There I was struck on the shoulder by a Jezail bullet, which shattered the bone and grazed the subclavian artery. I should have fallen into the hands of the murderous Ghazis had it not been for the devotion and courage shown by '''Murray', my orderly, who threw me across a packhorse, and succeeded in bringing me safely to the British lines.'' :::''A Study in Scarlet, Chapter 1: Mr Sherlock Holmes'' Category:Characters: Sherlock (2010) Category:British characters